


Pride

by Robertshandsaremyweakness



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robertshandsaremyweakness/pseuds/Robertshandsaremyweakness
Summary: The morning after the night before.....





	Pride

(Callum and Whitney are sitting in the cafe eating breakfast. Whitney is glowing with excitment. Callum is not.) 

Whitney: I can't wait for later, it's gonna be amazing! Me and the girls have decided we're doing rainbow tears for our makeup and I knicked some of them feather boas from last night....are you alright, babe? 

Callum: Yeah....yeah I'm fine. When will you be back do you think? 

Whitney: No idea but don't worry, I'll get a cab back and I've got my phone. 

Callum: I just want you to be safe. Town'll be manic. You never know who's about...

Whitney: I love that about you but don't worry, I'm a good girl! 

Callum: I know, Whit, I didn't mean....

Whitney: I know, silly! I'm only having a laugh....(she giggles and goes back to eating her breakfast. Kathy walks in and orders looking tired and slightly worse for wear) Kathy! That was great last night! 

Kathy: Thanks, love! I think everyone liked it. Not looking forward to cleaning up today but it was a success so I'm not complaining.

Whitney: Ben looked like he was having the time of his life when I saw him. (Callum shifts uncomfortably at the mention of Ben's name) 

Kathy: If and when you see him, tell him I want him home to help me. I haven't seen him this morning so only God know where he is. Or who he's with. (She gets her order in a bag) Thanks, love. Well, see ya (she leaves) 

Whitney: Sounds like Ben pulled, doesn't it? The dirty stopout! (Whitney laughs. Callum smiles but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.) 

(Later, Callum is alone walking past the arches when he notices the door is ajar. He goes to investigate when he hears movement inside and a slight groan of pain. He walks in and sees Ben, sitting up against one of the walls. He is bloodied, bruised and looks terrible. Callum closes the door behind him.) 

Callum: Ben! Are you okay, what happened to you?! 

Ben: Don't you know? 

Callum: Of course I don't! Who did this to you?! 

Ben: You sent him. You tricked me. 

Callum: I didn't send anyone! I didn't...who? (He realises) Oh God, no..

Ben: Yeah. Well done, Halfway, you got there. I got your text and look where that got me...

Callum: I didn't trick you, Ben, he stole my phone! 

Ben: The sad thing is, I got your message and I ran over here to see you. What a fucking fool I am...How does he know? 

Callum: He saw us. When you kissed me. 

Ben: Great. This is the third time I have been set on by your family. This isn't happening again. 

Callum: What do you mean? 

Ben: (standing up)I have put myself out there to you and every time I end up beaten up. And I never retaliate. For you. All of this (pointing at his face) is for you! How do you feel about me, Callum, really? Cards on the table, tell me because I cannot keep doing this. There's only so much I can do. It's your turn. 

Callum: What? 

Ben: I don't want to push you. That's not my place. But it's not my place to be the family punch bag either. At some point, you need to tell me to go if that's what you want. You wanna marry her? Do it. You wanna be your true self? Do it but do something, Cal. And tell me what you want. 

Callum: Did you hurt him? 

Ben: Could have. Should have but no. I took it like a man. I always do. For you. But enough now. I can't do it, Callum. I'm done. (He goes to leave)

Callum: (fearfully) Don't.....

Ben: Don't what?! 

Callum: Don't give up on me. I'm sorry. I'm so..(Callum approaches him and kisses Ben. Ben responds.) I want you. Come back to the flat with me. Now.(Kiss) Please, I want you. 

Ben: Don't say things you don't mean, Callum. 

Callum: I do mean it! I do! I miss you. You have no idea.....

Ben: Oh, trust me, I do! 

Callum: You are all I have thought about since we kissed. You won't leave me alone. You are there, everywhere all time and I have missed you. I can't bear it anymore. I want you. 

Ben: Well, that's certainly something.....What about Whitney? Where is she? 

Callum: She's at Pride. All day. I want you, Ben. Let me....please....(Ben kisses him and goes for his fly) No, not here. I want to do this properly. I want you in my bed. 

Ben: Say that again.

Callum: You and me in bed. I can't do this anymore. I need you and I want you. In my bed. (Ben nods and kisses him again.) I was so lonely last night. I looked for you. I swear I didn't know what he was planning. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.....(Ben kisses him gently) 

Ben: It's okay. You have to mean this though. There's no going back from this. Once this line is crossed, it's us. No matter what. 

Callum: I do mean it. I have to tell her. I will. 

Ben: Okay. 

Callum: Okay. Come to the flat as soon as you can. I'll go first (he goes to leave) 

Ben: Cal? 

Callum: Yeah? 

Ben: You're sure? About me? 

Callum: (holding Ben's face) Yes. It's you. Only you. (They kiss) I'll see you at the flat. (Callum leaves and Ben takes a deep breath) 

(Later, Ben nervously heads to the flat door. He knocks once before the door opens and he is on the the other side being kissed as if his life depended on it.) 

Callum: What took you so long?! I thought I'd go mad waiting! 

Ben: (laughing) Mum...she collared me and kept talking! I got away as soon as I could. (They kiss again) 

Callum: Come here....(he takes Ben's hand and pulls him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. They kiss on the bed, Ben peeling Callum's t-shirt off and ripping his own off after.) 

Ben: Let me look at you.....I was right. You really do have the full package.....

Callum: (laughing) Thanks! (touching the bruises on Ben's face) You are so gorgeous....

Ben: Even looking like this? You're crazy.... (A pause. His voice taking on a more serious tone) No going back? 

Callum: No going back. (More kissing which clearly leads on to more.) 

(Later, Ben and Callum are lying on their backs, their bodies slick and wet with sweat. Callum's eyes are closed but he has his hand up and Ben has entwined his fingers in Callum's, moving them up and down slowly) 

Ben: Are you alright, lover? 

Callum: Yeah.....God, that was....

Ben: Yeah, I know. 

Callum: It's always been good, sex I mean but that was....more. So much more. I feel so.....alive.

Ben: Yeah, I know. I didn't hurt you, did I? You would tell me.....

Callum: (looking at him) No, not at all. It was amazing. 

Ben: (smiling) Good. (Counting each item on his fingers) Life, healing, sunshine, nature, harmony and sprit. 

Callum: Eh? 

Ben: It's the Pride flag. It's what the colours mean. 

Callum: I like that. 

Ben: Me too. Happy Pride, Callum. Beautiful, isn't it? 

Callum: Yeah, it is. Happy Pride, Ben. (They kiss and Callum puts his head on Ben's chest. Ben kisses the top of his head and peacefully, they fall asleep.)


End file.
